The invention relates to a device with a positioning frame which can be affixed to the skin and with a transdermal therapeutic system which can be inserted into a recess passing through the positioning frame, the active substance delivery side of the inserted transdermal therapeutic system facing the skin.
A device of this kind is known from WO 2006/131931 A2. The application of active substance can be impeded or prevented by the barrier properties of the skin.
The problem addressed by the present invention is that of improving the active substance transfer of the transdermal therapeutic system.